Culling Cullen's
by Antique-Aussie
Summary: A Twilight and Supernatural story. Dean and Sam hear of a coven of Vampires in the North West and plan to do what they do best. Eradicate. However, the Coven in question have plans of their own in store for the hunters. T for mild cursing. Fun Filled.
1. Chapter One

Notes: This was written for some friends and they appeared to enjoy it. It is a very light-hearted and humourous romp in the Supernatural/Twilight world. Pairings are as per normal. I hate to play around with perfection. As ever, characters belong to their respectful and wonderful owners. Enjoy. Go easy on me, this is my first published story on here. Reviews welcomed.

Culling Cullen's

"Comon Sam, just one more?" Dean pleaded, incredulous that his brother could have no sense of fun at all. The two had trapped a ghost and Dean was pumping shot after shot of salt at it. Of course it did nothing but irritate it and Sam wanted nothing more than to banish it, but Dean, ever the sadistic wanted to have a little fun before hand.

"Look Dean, lets just get rid of it and then head north" he tried to convince him but it wasn't working, so he added the small detail that would hook him "I got a lead on a new coven of vampires" he taunted.

Dean's face changed immediately from one of a whining school boy to a look of utter disgust "Freaky little bloodsuckers" he muttered and shot another round of salt into the ghost.

"Dean!" Sam shouted at him, cocking his head in disbelief.

Dean raised his eyebrows in a cheeky manner and walked away. Sam just shook his head and opened the book he had his finger in marking the page and began the rapid incantation. The ghost writhed and twisted and was gone with a shriek and a faint wind.

Dean was packing his gun and salt shots away in the trunk of his beloved black impala when Sam returned, binding the book with its leather strap. "You shouldn't do that to em" Sam muttered to his brother. "You piss one off, the next one to get out is just gonna make it that much harder for us" he was cut off.

"Eh, who cares, I'm alive, their not. I figure I got the upper hand" Dean brushed off. He slammed the trunk shut, and the conversation. Getting in the drivers seat he started the engine and it roared to life. He would never forget that sound. The sound of perfection, next to the tunes of his idols AC/DC or Metallica, they were probably the next best sounds in the world.

"So tell me about these freaky little blood suckers" Dean asked as they cruised down the road.

"I don't have it all; just there is a coven south of Seattle, a pretty big one in fact" Sam said scratching his head and flicking through some notes he had.

"Why the hell would anyone want to live up there? That's got to be so depressing" Dean drawled.

"What because of the rain and bad weather?" Sam asked curious.

"No, it's so close to Canada" he snorted. "Comon, you gotta lend it to me, that was a good one" he joked. His brother wasn't laughing. "Party pooper" he muttered.

"Jack ass" Sam spat back.

"Bitch" Dean retorted. That one trumped it, and no more was said. Dean put his foot down and the two sped off for Seattle.


	2. Chapter Two

After the two days it took to get there, and spending another night in a seedy hotel, Dean simply refused to stay somewhere that had pink curtains, lace he could deal with but pink on the other hand, not a chance in hell. They were finally in the sleepy town of Forks.

The black impala cruised down the main street of Forks. Admittedly it stuck out somewhat for a logging town. Most cars here looked like they had been passed down from generation to generation. When they pulled up at the one set of traffic lights a silver Volvo pulled up beside them. Some weak ass opera music was floating out the window that was wound down a crack, compared to the fine tunes of Hendrix blasting from the Impala. It was too good to resist. The light turned green and Dean floored it. But the Volvo was quicker and easily over took him. "Cocky little bastard" he mumbled as he continued on their way to the 'Dew Drop Inn'.

"Next time I'm choosing the place, this is corny as hell" Dean complained.

"It's got a shower, that's all I care about" Sam said, getting his bag from the back seat. "And you could do with a shower, you reek man" Sam continued screwing his face up.

Dean sniffed his collar, it was perfectly fine to him. He had no objection to the smell of beer, cigarette smoke and potato crisps. It wasn't his fault his brother was a little nancy. He fetched the key and opened the door to their room. He flung his own bag on one of the beds and jumped backwards; spread eagled on the bed and sighed. "Ah, this is the life" he said tapping some unknown tune on his stomach and then sat up alert. "Right, lets get these bastards" he said in resolutely.

"You know you can't just go up there you idiot. You know what happened last time you went all gun ho?" Sam asked, dumbfounded again.

"Sure, nothing happened" Dean shrugged.

"You're unbelievable" Sam shook his head. "Just leave the research to me, you go and get dinner or something" he waved him off whilst opening his laptop. Dean stalked out in search of something fast and something now!

It turns out there wasn't much in the way of takeaway in Forks, there were diners out the yin-yang, but no fast food. He called Sam and told him he'd have to come out and just bring the darn laptop with him.

Dean chose the diner and they sat at the back, Sam's laptop open.

"So what have we got?" he asked sipping on a beer.

"Well, funny thing is, you don't have to look into vampire legends to find this lot, you actually have to look to the local Indians, the Quileute's" Sam said, a little bewildered himself as to how he found this coven. "There is some real ancient stuff here and then some fairly recent" he began.

"How recent are we talking here?" Dean interrupted.

"From the 30's to pretty much now, you have to read between the lines, but its there. I'm surprised no one else figured it out" Sam said, scrolling.

"I highly doubt any of them are going to have been born here or changed here, records are gonna be fun to trace" he said rolling his eyes "anything else before I go down in a blazing glory?" Dean asked leaning back.

"For them living here over such a long time though, there have only been limited reports and cases of men dying in suspicious circumstances, animal attacks supposedly" Sam said, flipping his laptop around for Dean to look at the newspaper articles he had up on screen.

"They are either very good at this or they are starting to get sloppy" Dean replied. He wanted so badly to hunt them down, it was ruining his dinner. "I mean, look at this place, you'd get hikers all the time, it's probably nothing for them to off a few German tourists, frankly I'm sure I'd hate the taste of em" he shivered and poked his tongue out as if had tasted something bad.

"I reckon we just try and find out who they are first, and where they live. Shouldn't be too hard, they all generally like living on the fringe" Sam concluded shutting his laptop, accepting his plate from the waitress.

The intended objects of the two hunters were meanwhile tuned into their thoughts and possible actions. Alice had seen these two coming a long way off, the family were well prepared. Now they were laughing and plotting how to get rid of them in the most hilarious way possible. Carlisle had to softly reprimand them that "they were after all humans and the family would do it's utmost to be dignified and polite when chasing them away", he then shot a sly smile and left his children to their own devices. Esme could hear them laughing mirthlessly and Emmett's deep guffaws, and she smiled tenderly at her husband as he grabbed another book and seated himself on the white couch.

"How can you eat that stuff" Dean asked through a mouthful of steak, eyeing the suspicious leafy pile on Sam's plate.

"You don't see me with my head bent over the toilet all the time do you?" Sam said in defence.

"Call yourself a man" Dean mumbled and continued to massacre his steak.

Alice and Edward were relating all this to the others. Emmett was of the opinion that if they weren't hunters he'd really like to get to know that Dean.


	3. Chapter Three

Back at the hotel, Dean was running through all he knew, dead mans blood, head lopping, that one was rather satisfying he mused to himself with a slight grin. He fell asleep on memories of those freaky little bloodsuckers.

During the night some kids from the high school, after having a little too much to drink went on a little spree. They had some large rocks and were throwing them at street signs and then when they lost interest in that they saw the hotel and couldn't help themselves. They were trying to throw the rocks over the width of the hotel and when that failed to amuse them, one boy got a little over zealous and threw a rock through a window, the room in question housing Sam and Dean.

Dean was roused with a start, automatically grabbing his gun from under his pillow, as shattering glass fell around him. "What the hell?!" he yelled in a rage and trod on more glass as he instinctively stood up to look out the now broken window. He swore as he hopped on the spot and he heard the kids scrambling to get in the car. He suddenly felt the air from the now cracked window wash over his face and felt it slightly cooler on one spot. He was bleeding near his forehead. He growled. "Freaken kids".

Sam stirred and rubbed his eyes, turning on the light beside his bed "what man?"

"Dude, there is friggin glass everywhere and now I got a cut on my head" he said pointing and swivelling on the bed to get out the other side where there was no glass, he went to check on the car. "I swear, if there is so much as a scratch on that car, I'm gonna…" he mumbled. Sam couldn't hear what Dean would make those kids do, but luckily for him and the township of Forks, the Impala was unscathed.

Sam did his brotherly duty and followed Dean into the car park. Wrapping his arms around himself to keep warm and pointed out to his enraged brother that he was in no fit state to be chasing those kids.

"Dude your bleeding everywhere, I can't fix that and no you're not going to attempt to do it yourself" he said swiping Dean's hand away from his forehead. "Just get in and I'll take you to the hospital". The blood loss and early hour had Dean rather confused. Sam got him at his weakest. And he took advantage of it.

Sam forcefully took Dean to the hospital. The nurse led them to a room and gave a form to Sam to fill out while Dean protested greatly. "It's nothing" he said.

"It's a great gash on your head, neither of us can fix that one, your brain might fall out, what little there is of it" he said slyly.

Dean would have jumped up to land him one when the doctor came in. Immediately Dean didn't like him. This blonde haired, fair skinned and hazel eyed young doctor, he would have looked more at home on one of those soaps than in a real hospital. He peered down at the paperwork and greeted him "Mr Hetherington" he said "I'm Doctor Cullen, I'll be stitching you up" he smiled at the pair.

"How did this happen?" Doctor Cullen asked assessing the wound that was now matted with hair.

"Some kids threw a rock through our window, I was sleeping on the other side" Sam said. Carlisle just nodded as he snapped his rubber gloves on.

Sam realised what he had said and tried to make amends, "I mean, we're not together, we're brothers, I sleep on a totally different bed" he said with hand gestures now.

"Sam, shut tup" Dean hissed at him through gritted teeth.

Carlisle just nodded and smiled "Its alright, I have sons of my own, no need to get in a panic" he said softly.

In the room next door were two of his three sons, Edward and Emmett sat on one of the beds. They couldn't miss this. Emmett was already shaking from trying not to laugh out loud as they could hear the conversation next door and Edward was relating the thoughts that were attached to them, Dean's thoughts resting in the vicinity of 'murder and disowning his brother'.

Edward would have turned red with embarrassment if he could as he intercepted a harsh thought from Carlisle, something along the lines of "If you know what's good for you, you'd leave now". But neither of them budged, happily eavesdropping on the room next door.

Dean decided to make some inquisitive small talk as Doctor Cullen rubbed some numbing solution on his head and waited for that kick in, readying a needle and thread to start with the stitches.

"Do you get many hikers in here, hiking accidents and what not, or has there been any strange deaths, I'd assume there would be a few" he said with his head tilted to one side for the Doctor to better see the wound.

Carlisle began to clean the blood away and began to see it was a relatively clean cut, nothing too difficult. "People are actually pretty smart around here, it's the tourists that generally get into trouble, German tourists specifically" he said whilst scrunching the gauze and placing it on the silver tray. Dean knitted his eyebrows as he tried to figure out why that struck a chord with him. "Hold still please" Carlisle said as he got some tweezers and began to take out the tiny shards of glass. And when he couldn't do that anymore, he poured a little bottle of clear liquid over it, the shards that he couldn't get with the instruments started to bubble up out of the wound.

Edward suddenly caught a thought through Emmett's head and whispered "oh my gosh, you paid those kids? No way!" Edward gawped in disbelief. Emmett nodded in agreement and motioned for a high five. Edward and Emmett forced themselves not to laugh out loud. Emmett had to bite his hand to avoid giving away their game. Carlisle however, could hear them very clearly, but chose to ignore them. Edward was grateful his father couldn't read minds.

"Can you feel that?" Carlisle asked as he prodded the area covered with the numbing solution. It was helpful as Dean couldn't feel his cold hands either. And after Edward and Alice informing him on these two, the less they figured out the better.

Jasper slid through the door into the room next door, with a white coat on to look less conspicuous as he joined his brothers. He had a huge smile on his face; he was soaking up all the humour and happiness he could get from these two and revelling in it. Emmett whispered in his ear and both Edward and Jasper fought hard not to laugh. "That's shocking Emmett, but I'll do it" Jasper agreed, a sly smirk on his face. Carlisle would probably kill him later, but it was worth it. They didn't often get to play pranks like this on the humans, Bella being their equal now and having to put some effort into being adults around Renesmee. And besides, these were hunters, not a common enemy, but an enemy none the less.


	4. Chapter Four

Jasper began to manipulate the emotions and feelings of the two brothers. He started to make Sam depressed and Dean somewhat high and slap happy.

Dean of a sudden burst out laughing at seemingly nothing, his head jerking forward and ruining the stitch Carlisle had just sewn. Sam meanwhile looked like someone had just run over his puppy. The three responsible for this could barely contain their laughter; Jasper was positively soaring on the excitement.

Dean motioned to Carlisle for him to come closer, Carlisle obliged, albeit hesitantly and Dean whispered in his ear "pssst, were hunting wabbits" and then began to roll around on the bed laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach as it hurt to laugh.

"You're such a heartless moron you know" Sam began to splutter "You stole my plastic soldiers and gave them to that dog and then told me where to find them, such a jerk" he said with childlike conviction, tears began to well in his eyes at this memory of when he was 5 years old. "I hate you, you know" he said swivelling on his chair and facing the window. This caused Dean to have a new fit of laughing. Carlisle's calm face started to look tense. Any other doctor would be at a complete loss at the sudden and erratic behaviour of his patients, but not Carlisle. At that moment a loud guffaw was heard next door. It was the perfect excuse he was looking for. Emmett could always be counted on to ruin their charade.

"Please excuse me, we have a patient who likes to take advantage of the laughing gas sometimes" he said smiling nervously and rolling his eyes as if this were a huge inconvenience and strode out the room and opened the door next door to find his three sons in fits of laughter on the floor and bed respectively. He glared at them fiercely and let out a low growl. Edward caught 'Dad's pissed' running through Emmett's mind and simply 'darn, busted' through Jaspers. Carlisle was furious. Through a short non verbal communication between Edward and himself, he let it be known that he meant business. And he would inform their wives if they didn't leave now. A fact the boys didn't want known to their wives as they would not approve of their mixing and playing with humans like this. Bella would think it was cruel, as would Esme.

"I would have expected better of you three, this is not how I brought you up" he told them, disappointment ringing in his voice. And one after the other, they stood and filed out of the room, heads bowed and saying 'Sorry Carlisle' as they exited. Carlisle caught Jasper by the collar and lifted the white coat off him in a quick swift movement. "Thank you Doctor Hale, I'll be relieving you of that" he said and draped the coat over his arm and returned to the room with the now settled and rather confused brothers.

"My apologies Mr Hetherington, but these walls are like cheese sometimes, holes everywhere, you probably caught some of that gas" he told them, hoping they would accept the explanation and leave it at that.

They seemed rather confused still and just sat there. The first thought to go through Dean's mind was witchcraft. Edward smirked as he left the rear of the hospital. They were going to use this to their advantage.

Dean remained quiet for the rest of his consult, being gently stitched together again. Sam tried to remain composed, but he was fidgeting and uncomfortable. Both men were slightly embarrassed about their outbursts. Carlisle continued as if nothing had happened.

"If you want to file a police report I can suggest you contact Chief Swan, he'll sort it all out for you" he said as he cut the above the knot he made." There you go, good as new, though I must strongly advise that if you feel woozy or light headed to please come back and we'll sort you out" Carlisle said taking his gloves off.

"Mm, yeah, thanks Doc" Dean said.

"Don't mention it, just doing what I do best" Carlisle smiled, his eyes crinkling warmly at the edges and flashing his brilliant white teeth.

'Yeah and looking at yourself in the mirror for probably hours at a time' Dean thought darkly.

"Thanks heaps Doctor Cullen" Sam said bending to read the name on his tag. "We appreciate it".

"You two take it easy now" Carlisle said as he watched them walk out the door, raising their hands in a goodbye gesture and acknowledgement but not looking around.

Carlisle took a deep breath, even though he didn't need to, another force of habit and shook his head. 'That was a close one' he thought.

"You can say that again" Edward said, suddenly at his side.

"You boys are in so much trouble" Carlisle said rounding on him

"Comon Carlisle, it was just a bit of fun" Edward said raising his hands as if in surrender.

"Just go home now, I've still got a few more hours here and then we'll talk about it, and stay away from those hunters" he reprimanded Edward.

Outside in the cool night air Sam and Dean climbed into the car and headed back to the hotel. After being given another room graciously by the hotel manager, away from the road and upstairs, they eventually fell back asleep.


	5. Chapter Five

The next day came a little earlier than expected, after a few hours less sleep, Sam woke Dean and told him he'd be in the library if he wanted him and he'd call if anything interesting turned up.

Dean rolled out of bed, breakfast was on the cards and he wasn't going to attempt to think straight without it. He found a different diner and settled for pancakes, eggs, bacon and coffee. He was about to start digging into his breakfast when a voice interrupted him.

"You the fella that got hit by the rock and glass last night?" a man in a policeman's uniform asked.

"No, I had a fight with a lawn mower and then my wife decided to go to town on me" Dean was not in the mood for small town dumb folk captain obvious games. He wanted to eat in peace.

"Can I meet your wife then?" the officer smiled wickedly and he extended his hand "I'm Charlie Swan, well Chief Swan, I'm off duty" he said.

"Dean... Hetherington" he responded through a mouthful of pancake and shook the hand offered to him. This might work to his advantage.

"Who fixed ya up? Was it Doctor Cullen?" Charlie asked.

Dean nodded in ascent and continued to eat with a mumbled 'you don't mind' pointing his knife and fork at his plate and eating anyway.

"No, go ahead" Charlie waved him on. "Good man he is, can't say a bad word against him" he suddenly chuckled softly, "and neither can any of the nurses" he said shaking his head and smiling.

"Bit of a heartbreaker is he?" Dean asked.

"Oh no, nothing like that, happily married man and all, if you ever need a favour, he's the man to ask, would bend over backwards to help ya, heck I trust him with my only daughter" he said.

"She's married to him?" Dean asked puzzled.

"Naw, she's married to his youngest" Charlie corrected him.

Dean was utterly confused and his eyebrows knitted together again. The Doctor in question didn't look a day older than himself, if not younger and by the looks of this Chief, he'd have a daughter roughly 18 or 19 and the Doctor would only have kids about 4 or 5 years old. He knew he'd done some weird shit in his time, but this was freaky at the highest level.

Charlie could see Dean trying to work it out and he laughed a little. "The Doctor and his wife can't have kids of their own, they've adopted a whole bunch of teenagers, well young adults really" he said while sipping his own coffee.

Comprehension finally erupted on Dean's face. That made sense now. This Doctor must be superman or something to have a houseful of teenagers; he knew full well what a handful he was and what others could be. Eh, not his problem he shrugged to himself and continued to eat.

"If you want to press charges just say the word" Charlie told him.

"Naw, I've had worse, my car's fine, s'all that matters" he said cutting his pancake.

"I take it the Doctor is pretty well regarded round here" Dean said casually.

"None better than him, could be out where you come from earning way more and yet he insists staying here, great man" Charlie reiterated.

"So tell me Chief, do you get many hiking accidents, animal attacks, not exactly the LA strip around here" Dead chuckled to himself.

"No more so than any other logging town, accidents happen. Best ya can do is warn em, it's their own fault if they go against our advice; you get the odd grizzly when the winter's over. But they don't seem to come down this far. S'pose we're lucky" he mused. "Where did you say you were doing here again?" Charlie asked, cautious yet curious.

"I didn't" Dean said, stuffing a chunk of pancake in his mouth, wracking his brain at something that sounded plausible, he'd didn't want to be a cop again, his eyes fell on a short film poster on the diner cork board. "Location scouts, someone doing a movie or video clip, I dunno, was just told to go find a green, rainy and cloudy area and report back" Dean said shrugging like this was something he did all the time.

Charlie seemed only mildly interested. "Well we hope you enjoy your stay around here, sorry about last night, shouldn't take us long to catch the little devils" he said standing and draining the rest of his coffee. "Gotta get back to it. See ya around then Dean" Charlie said throwing a few dollar bills on the counter and left.

Dean thought he would never leave and continued to stuff down his breakfast. He sat musing over the information he was told. Not much. But that Doctor was a little too perfect. Maybe he was just one of those over achievers and annoying goody-two-shoes kinda guys. His phone rang and brought him out of his reverie.

"S'up Sammy, what ya got?" he said scratching his nose.

"A little bit more, did you notice a ring that the Doctor was wearing?" Sam asked

"His hands were above my eyeline for about 90% of the time you moron and even then all I could see was his stupid blue tie and his name tag" Dean retorted dryly.

"Oh yeah, right, anyway, just looking through a little local medicine book, with some curious photos in it, anyway, that hand with that ring on it features a bit, never a face though, just some demonstrations and examples and stuff, but the book was made in the 30's Dean" Sam explained.

"So? That could have been his great grandfather or something, rings are things you pass down through the family" Dean shrugged, his brother was hitting an all time low in the research department.

"But in the credits is listed a 'Doctor Carlisle Cullen' and if you have a look at some of the census information, the majority of his family is there, I don't have access to the recent stuff, it keeps blocking me, but also" he said holding his finger up as if to silence his brother out of habit even though he wasn't in front of him.

"Look why don't we just do this my way, I cut your arm and leave you in the middle of the forest, and if they come for you, we know who is a vampire and who's not. Simple" Dean said, now in his car after leaving a twenty on the table. "Look, I'm coming to you, just stay there and I'll be there soon" he said and flipped his phone shut. The car roared to life, driving down the road to find the library, upon finding it he parked a little further down. It was overcast again, and not raining, but a fine mist hung about the air.

Dean was concentrating and subsequently not looking where he was going and bumped into Sam who had come looking for him. "There you are, what took you so long man?" Sam asked.

"Got lost" Dean said simply putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

"How can you get lost here? Its basically two streets that like run parallel to each other" Sam shook his head. He didn't particularly notice the couple and their daughter coming towards him, he bumped shoulders with the man and his breath was caught in his throat at the contact. He staggered and had to catch Dean to stop himself falling harder, but he toppled anyway clutching Dean's coat. Things seemed to go in slow motion. The man in question didn't expect it either. The mans eyes widened and his wife and daughter seemed shocked to see their husband and father react so strange. Sam caught a glimpse of things he probably wasn't supposed to see, and the man, well young man got a stronger shock of things as well. As Dean looked to Sam to see if he was alright, Sam reassuring him with a quick nod, now sitting oddly on the footpath, he made to get up and apologise for not looking where he was going, but the family were gone, nowhere to be seen. The family with gold eyes.


	6. Chapter Six

"You have no sense of balance bro, what is the matter with you?" Dean said helping Sam up.

"B, bu, but that's them!" Sam spluttered in shock, "They are 3 of them anyway" he said wide eyed at what he saw. Dean turned to look where his brother's eyes were focused. But no one was there. "But I saw them and some other stuff that I was more than likely not meant to see!" Sam tried to explain in a hurry, surprised still at what he had seen.

"What do ya mean you saw?" Dean rounded on him "I thought all that was over, you weren't getting that any more?" his said through gritted teeth.

"It comes and goes, it's not like I can turn it off" Sam tried to explain, but there was no real sense trying to talk to him now, not in this mood.

"Dammit Sam" Dean said striding back to the car. "I need a drink" he said bluntly.

Edward rubbed his shoulder where it touched the hunter. That was strange, he'd never heard more than thoughts before like that. He'd seen the hunter's thoughts and a few memories to boot. It seemed he needed contact for that to happen, and so far it had only happened like that with the hunter, all the same it had him very unsettled. His first reaction was to get Bella and Renesmee to safety. He would have run quicker, but that would have drawn unnecessary attention to themselves.

Dean sent Sam to the hotel, anywhere that wasn't near him. The bar wasn't as seedy as some he'd usually frequented, but the line of loggers at the bar made him feel that little bit more at home. If they started playing some teeny bopper music however he'd have to split. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

As he stepped inside and headed toward the bar, a cute chick, tiny and pixie like with fair skin was walking out, and on passing Dean she shot him a sly smile and said in a trill voice "Don't trip" and continued on her way out. Dean turned to look for an explanation to this and seeing as he wasn't getting one, kept walking, a confused look on his face, he soon noticed however the most gorgeous blonde he'd ever seen. Long blonde hair, fair skin, hazel eyes, tall. He lost his train of thought and the function of his limbs and tripped down the single step down to the bar. He fell head first into 3 loggers and spilt their drinks.

He had put his hands out to ease the fall, but his hands landed some place he knew immediately was not the timber bar.

"Sorry, sorry" he said with a nervous grin, "I'll pay for that" and he stood with a sheepish look, grateful the men didn't seem to want to pulverize him. They just shot angry looks at him and continued at their drinks.

The blonde was gone. 'Dammit' he thought, there was no point hanging around now. He bought a case of beer and dragged his sorry ass to the hotel room, where Sam had made some progress on his research at least.

"You'd better have something good for me, if I can't disinfect my hands enough I'll just have to cut them off" Dean shuddered.

"I think I do, you know our little outbursts in the hospital, and my weird connection with that guy in the street. I've been looking more into those Quileute legends, and it's surprising how much info they have on them. You know they believe they descend from wolves and it's their job to protect their tribes from the 'cold ones'. Traditionally the cold ones drink blood, what we know as vampires, but some seem to have heightened characteristics, in the hospital, seems they can mess with our minds, and in the street, they can read our minds!" Sam said a little surprised himself at this coven.

"I think there's a little more than that" Dean said, it dawning on him. "In the bar, I think there is at least two other females, and I have a pretty good feeling one can see the future" Dean said sarcastically "This is perfect, all we need, but who's the leader?" he said biting his lip. That one he admitted had him stumped. "So how many do we make it now?" Dean asked Sam, now opening a bottle and sculling it fast.

"Well, there's the two at the bar as you say, the three on the street, and there had to be one at the hospital" Sam counted on his fingers "This is a pretty big one Dean, there's only two of us".

"We've had worse" Dean shrugged.

"But it's the eyes I don't get, usually they should be red, these were golden" Sam said leaning back on his chair and chewing on a pencil.

"Maybe we got a new breed?" Dean shuddered at the idea "I say lets go back to the hospital, what if the one that was there when we were there is still there? I mean, they got a healthy supply of blood there after all? Just hold still and I'll brain ya one" Dean said readying his fist.

"No way man, you ain't coming an inch near me!" Sam replied quickly getting up out of his chair and moving toward the wall, his hands out ready in defence.

"Comon, won't hurt, I'll go easy on you. We need an excuse to get in there" Dean said, starting to dance back and forth on the spot as if ready for a punch up.

"How about I shoot your foot!" Sam threatened.

"Dude! These are my favourite, had em for like 3 years!" Dean exclaimed, indignant his brother had no sense of style or comfort.

"Well take your shoes off then!" Sam pointed out.

"No one is shooting anyone," Dean said angrily. It didn't matter, punches were starting to be thrown, Jasper was inadvertently helping the two in their mission. Emmett had just asked him to get them in a row, 'done deal' Jasper had said and a fifty dollar note had exchanged hands. Lucky the women were out hunting, Renesmee included, Alice wouldn't be aware of the illegal and unethical happenings across town.

Sam and Dean approached the hospital, bruised, black eyes and a few gashes that would need to be attended too. The nurse at the desk saw them and said dryly "I don't think I want to know do I?" as she handed them forms to fill in.

Dean smiled through the purple on his face "He threatened to put Mariah Carey in my cd player" and he winced as a cut on his lip opened up again.

Sam gave a swift kick to Deans ankle and glared at him "He doesn't mean that" he said softly.

"I don't care, just take a seat and the doctor will be with you soon" she said and got up presumably to get the doctor or prattle to the other nurses.

Sam and Dean seemed to be sitting there for ages. Curiosity was getting the better of them. Dean leant forward, there was no one in the hallway, and no footsteps were coming. He stood, stretched and walked casually down the hall.


	7. Chapter Seven

Dean surreptitiously walked down the hall, it was dimly lit, it was twilight after all, and there weren't exactly a screaming need for this hall to be used anyway. Why waste light bulbs? On the walls were photos of the staff, labelled, and all of them smiling genially out of their frames.

Then as he walked further down the hall, the photos got older and more reminiscent. Old black and white photos, photos of staff at the presumably old hospital, this hospital he stood in now looked far to modern to be the original, with the age of the photos the occupants got more hazy, one held not a photo but a newspaper clipping of the first photo of staff for the new hospital, no names were listed. It went on to mention the mayor and his pleasure at opening the hospital and so forth, but a figure amongst his peers caught Deans eye, although the picture wasn't the greatest, he noticed the blonde hair amongst a sea of brown and the pale face. His eyes traced the page to the bottom for the date, November 17, 1932. "Oh shit" he said. His eyes widening in understanding, he whipped out his phone to call Sam, but he heard a soft moan from the janitor's closet stopping him in his tracks.

He softly closed his phone, slipped his knife from his hip sheath and held it firm in his hand. Tightening his hold on the door handle he flung it open to reveal a couple in a rather compromising position. A man was kissing her neck, or was he biting it? Dean couldn't tell, he growled "Get away from her" keeping the knife at his side, 'only if he needed it' he told himself.

Instead of that Doctor Carlisle, he was met instead with a very surprised and scared looking young male nurse, also blonde. The girl was adjusting her uniform and backing as far as she could into the shelves as they would allow. "Please don't tell, who are you?" the young man said stuttering and shaken, but a little confused at Dean's appearance.

"Inspectors sent by the Board of Directors, now fix yourselves up and get back to work" Dean growled again. "And if I catch you slacking off again" he yelled after them. His heart resumed its normal beat. He was so sure for a second of what he saw. He slipped his knife back into its sheath and shook his head. He was looking forward to a confrontation when it boiled down to it. Just to be out of this depressing and so far luckless town. The discovery of the horny nurses in the closet almost made him forget his discovery. He quickened his pace, Sam was still sitting there, geez this place was slow as a wet rag.

"Sam" he whispered, "it's the doctor!" he exclaimed. Trying to convey the urgency and importance of his find, "it's that doctor that fixed me up, Doctor Cullen" he spoke rapidly, raising his eyebrows, inflicting pain upon himself with this simple manner of expressing himself. He'd forgotten about the bruises and cuts.

"There's a freaken photo of him from 1932, it's hazy, but you can't deny it! He's probably passed it off that it's his grandfather or something, but no mistake. It's him!" Dean said amazed and a little angry that he was in front of him all along. It had him puzzled though how he was integrated into society, a doctor of all things. And what surprised him more was the doctor's resistance to his blood when he was stitching him up.

Edward was in Carlisle's office at the hospital "They've figured it out" he told Carlisle.

"I knew they would, only a matter of time, do you know how much they know exactly?" he asked Edward, perplexed at the situation.

"They seem to think there are a few of us, I know they saw Bella, Renesmee and me on the street, why Renesmee wanted to go for a walk I can't understand, I know why but you know I can hardly deny her a thing" Edward said sheepishly. Carlisle gave him a comforting knowing smile; he was the same with all his children too. "I'm sure they've seen Alice and I know he's seen Rose" Edward rolled his eyes, he'd heard about the bar incident. Frankly, he would have given his right arm to witness that, it wasn't the same seeing the thoughts through Alice, but it was the best he was going to get.

"We can't go and see them now, they'll pull something or endanger us, I wish Alice was back from hunting, she'd be able to help somewhat" Carlisle said, his hands held almost as if in prayer, running his fingers back and forth over his lips, trying to think of what they could do, to lure or get the hunters away from the hospital.

"Ether" Edward suggested, "Pump a little of that with the laughing gas, they'll be out like a light in less than a minute and we can take them back home, no threat or danger, for the present" he suggested eagerly.

"You know I'd prefer another way Edward" Carlisle said, not seeing many options before him.

"But it's the only one we have, there are only two of us here and you know you can't trust Emmett and Jasper at the moment" Edward said, he knew he'd have leverage with that.

"Right, well send in the nurse and get them in room 13, unless you think you can administer the ether before hand?" Carlisle asked, standing and adjusting his coat.

"Easier done than said" Edward flashed his father a smile and produced the bottle of ether from his back pocket.

Carlisle shook his head and couldn't help but smile a little. "Get to it and I'll bring the car around the back. You bring their car back home" he told Edward whilst grabbing his keys. He informed one of the nurses he was leaving for the night, and that he'd prefer not to be disturbed, his wife was cooking dinner and he was under strict instructions not to be late. He flashed her a dazzling friendly smile and the nurse agreed more quickly than was probably necessary.


	8. Chapter Eight

"You know what, come to think of it, I don't think I need to see a doctor anymore" Dean said turning to Sam. "Sammy?" He said standing and motioning with his head that they should walk out. It was then that Edward walked out in a white lab coat and smiled at them. Sam pulled out his phone and wrote in a text 'He's one of them' and passed it to Dean. Dean looked at it and snapped the phone shut and put it in his pocket.

"What took ya so long doc? A man could die waiting!" Dean exclaimed lightly smiling. "We were about to go" he added.

"Oh please don't go, sorry, we are a little understaffed at the moment" Edward apologised "if you would like to follow me we'll fix those cuts and clean you up a bit" he told them, stepping aside and motioning down the hallway. Dean couldn't see a way out of this. Maybe they could leg it out the window? They would have to do something soon or they were going to end up a tasty snack. Edward followed them and smiled crookedly as he walked behind them, listening to their thoughts, ranging from 'I swear that guy is wearing makeup' to 'no no, wrong incantation, I'm sure its 'a' and not 'e', dammit why didn't I look it up earlier'.

"If you don't mind waiting here, the doctor will be with you shortly" Edward told the pair and closed the door behind him.

"We're getting outta here Sam" Dean said quickly, pushing the window open and sticking his head out "all clear. Out you go Sam" he whispered. Sam shook his head as he crossed the small room and climbed through the window. Dean heard Sam's feet crunch on the gravel and followed. "Right Sammy" he began to say but was cut off by a hand with a white handkerchief to his mouth. His arms clamped onto the stone arm around his chest, but his eyes rolled and he was on the ground, seeing only the faint outline of Sam beside him.

Sam woke up first. He was lying on a white lounge, a wooden stake in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other, his arms crossed like some Egyptian mummy. His face screwed up in puzzlement. He sat up, a little too soon and felt a little dizzy. He was in an open lounge room, a grand piano off to one side and behind it a view that looked onto an open backyard, or was it a meadow? It was huge.

Jasper and Emmett had thought it amazingly hilarious to fold the hunters arms over their chests and give them a stake and a wooden spoon. No reason behind it, just to mess with their minds.

Sam searched for Dean. "Dean" he hissed out. He heard a moan and on the table he could see Dean in the same position he had been. Dean went to rub his eyes but found also, a wooden stake and a wooden spoon in his hands. "What the f.." he said screwing his face up and threw them across the room. He sat up and blinked his eyes a few times and swung his legs over the edge of the table. "What freaky shit is this?" he asked, walking carefully around the dark lounge room. It was very open and it made the brothers feel very vulnerable.

Sam didn't hear her approach or even sense she was there, he suddenly heard in his ear "I'd go outside if I were you" Alice whispered in his ear and was gone in less than a heartbeat.

Sam whipped around to see who said it and naturally found no one there.

"Dude did you hear that?" Sam asked Dean, a little nervous, his eyes darting everywhere.

"Hear what Sam?" Dean replied, revolving on the spot, his eyes soaking in every detail.

"It told me to go outside" Sam told his brother.

"Do we always listen to the voices in our head?" Dean asked condescendingly.

It was then that they saw the figures through the glass at the back of the house.

"I'd say we go and say hello to them" Dean said, picking up the stake he'd thrown earlier.

Striding down the lawn Dean announced, "Here's how this is gonna happen, your going to die" he said matter of factly "I'm sorry but that's the way of things, and then we're gonna walk away" Dean announced smiling pulling his gun from his back and cocking it.

In an instant Carlisle shot forward and snatched it from his hand and moved back to his place in line and spoke calmly. "I will not have guns present" he said and threw the gun over the house, landing someone near the driveway.

"Aw common no fair, you got your fangs, what the hell chance have we got?!" Dean protested.

"We don't have fangs" Alice volunteered. "Wanna see?" she asked, speeding towards them and standing before giving them a wide smile. Sam leant forward to inspect further.

"Dean, there's actually no fangs, no retractables or teeth filing" Sam said incredulous at what he was seeing.

Alice gave a short giggle and sped back to her spot in the circle.

"I don't trust you" Dean told them "And I'm sorry, I can't just let you guys go" he said shaking his head.

"I can't be responsible for any harm that befalls you then" Carlisle told him, "But as you wish" he said bowing gracefully away.

"Sick em boys" Rosalie said mockingly.

The vampires had formed a circle around the hunters now. Jasper and Emmett began rushing past Dean and Sam. Edwards's lips were moving ten to the dozen reading the hunters thoughts and Alice's then conveying them to his brothers, but Dean couldn't hear a word of it. His senses were alert fully now, the ether wearing off; he could feel the wind as it swept past him so fast, each time the vampires appeared in a different position than where they were before, he didn't even bother turning around to see where they moved to. With every move he or Sam made, the vampires were there to meet them, to block their way to block the punch. A smirk sitting on Edwards face.

"Stand still so I can hit you dammit!" Dean muttered furiously at them spinning a knife before himself. Emmett did stop in front of him, several inches from him in fact. He was at least a head taller than him. "You didn't say the magic word, shorty" Emmett laughed, taunting him.

"Die" Dean said through gritted teeth and he swung for his neck. The blade bounced off his neck. The ricocheting sound of metal against stone ringing in the clearing, Sam's mouth was agape. Emmett laughed even harder.

"I'm afraid there is very limited ways to kill us" Emmett told him. "Can't we keep them Carlisle?" he jokingly whined "They are so much more fun than Bella now. Sorry Bells" he called out to her. He knew she would hear him. She was in the stone house with Esme and Renesmee. Edward wouldn't hear a word against it otherwise.

"Wouldn't want to share that information with the rest of the class now would you?" Dean asked pulling a wooden stake from his jacket sleeve.

Emmett and Dean simply stood there, facing off, not moving. Rosalie groaned saying "For goodness sake, someone do something" and she strutted forward.

"Babe stay back" Emmett warned her.

"Your woman has to make the first move eh?" Dean said smiling and chuckling to himself.

Rosalie was before him in an instant, her gorgeous features contorted into rage and she stamped down on his foot and muttered "Chauvinistic pig" and she went back to her place in the circle. Emmett started laughing so hard at Dean who was now bent over his foot and groaning.

"That was not cool man" Dean grunted.

"I thought it was" Emmett replied through the laughter.

Jasper made a sudden movement and Dean instinctively threw the stake aimed for his heart. Jasper was too quick for him and caught the stake mid spin in the air, a smile playing on his face "Gee, like no one has tried that before!" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Wanna see something really cool though?" he asked, taunting them, raising his eyebrows. Alice loved it when he did that. She saw what he decided to do and helped. She walked gracefully over to him, much like a game show hostess and proceeded to wave her hands around the stake. She then took it from his hand and drove it at his chest where it crumpled into splinters against his stone body.

"Not a scratch" Jasper said smiling triumphantly and bowing to them.

Dean's mouth dropped open wide in astonishment. Edward caught his thoughts, 'shit, what are we gonna do now'.

"Not much I'm afraid" Edward said stepping forward answering his thought. Dean began to throw punches at him, Edward calmly blocked them, allowing the odd one to get through, pain being mostly received by Dean. His knuckles were starting to turn purple.

Sam and Alice were locked in each others gaze, trying to read each other. Sam raised his hand and began to chant. Alice saw that it would not work, but decided to humour him instead. "You know that won't work" she giggled and then feinted fainting. Sam was surprised that it had worked, he walked toward her. Her eyes were closed and her limbs were as they had fallen. She didn't move, but then again, they were all good at that. She waited till Sam was crouched beside her. She leapt up in one lithe move and had his head locked in her arms. "Do you give in?" she asked.

"Never" Sam said struggling to free himself from her vice like grip. "If your gonna kill me, just do it already" he grunted, still trying to free himself.

"Why would I do that? I've had a good record so far!" She told him.

"Wha..?" Sam exclaimed puzzled.

"That wasn't us who murdered those workers" Edward volunteered.

Carlisle approached, his hands raised in surrender to show he meant them no harm, and moving slowly toward the brothers, Sam in a headlock with Alice and Dean on the ground under Emmett's foot. "Alice, Emmett, would you please let these two go, I think they've learnt their lesson" he asked politely. He crouched down beside them, observing them and casually explained "How can I best explain this to you? Birds are different, you have the eagle and you have the wren, you call them both birds and yet they are drastically different, in size, location… eating habits" he emphasised. "Is it not possible for us to be different too? Had we been otherwise, do you think you would be standing before us talking?" he asked. A sly smiled playing on his features.

Edward had to shoot an un-audible "Shut up Emmett" at his brother who was smiling smugly and thinking "You got played" at the two hunters.


	9. Chapter Nine

"I know we can talk this through and come to some sort of arrangement" Carlisle began. "And no one has to get hurt" he added, eyeing Emmett and Jasper, who now looked crestfallen.

"Dean, Sam, if you would oblige us" Carlisle indicated with his hand that they all move up to the house.

Sam was the first to move; he helped Dean up and dusted his jacket off. Dean rolled his shoulders and waited for the family to walk in front of him before he followed.

Rosalie shot poisonous glares at them as she walked past them, her nose in the air haughtily. Dean immediately started to walk on the other side of Sam, he couldn't stand to have his other foot broken, by a girl no less.

The group all settled in the lounge room. It became apparent to Sam pretty soon at the families lack of movement, no readjusting their seat position, no swallowing or even blinking in some instances. Emmett was the main culprit; Sam had a feeling he was doing this on purpose.

"So what can we do to settle your curiosity, I am sure you have a few questions and.." Carlisle began to say warmly, sitting in the prominent chair in the lounge room, his children standing behind him.

Dean suddenly held his hand up to silence Carlisle, "Wait a minute, where's my car?" he asked seriously.

Carlisle looked confused as this was not the question he expected and said slowly "Why, it's out the front" he said motioning with his hand somewhere behind his back.

"Who drove it?" Dean asked bluntly.

"I did" Edward said stepping forward.

Dean rose from his seat and strode slowly and with as much menace as he could summon, and pointed his finger at Edward, "If there is so much as a fingerprint on that windscreen, nothing will stop me from.."

"Whoa, calm down dude, it's just a car" Emmett began, holding his hands up defensively. Dean turned his face to glare at him.

"It's not just a car Emmett" Edward began, reading Deans thoughts, "It was his father's car, one of the few things that still hold meaning to him.." Edward said thoughtfully considering the man before him with his arms crossed.

"Would you just stop doing that already, its wiggin me out!" Dean told Edward, frustrated that now his thoughts weren't his own.

"Sorry, it comes so naturally, I hardly have to think about it" Edward chuckled.

"Do it again and I'll give you something to chuckle about" Dean threatened.

Edward looked curious now and Dean summoned a thought that involved himself and Edwards wife. Dean gave a cheeky smile and raised his eyebrows. Edward let out a low growl. Carlisle had to separate the two.

"Please you two, we are trying to sort this out civilly" he said holding each of them apart with his arms, standing in the middle, one looking ready to kill, the other smug and pleased with himself.

Sam just shook his head; he had a notion of what his brother could think of that would cause such a reaction.

A feeling of calm overcame the brothers and the room in general, Dean seemed to forget what he was arguing about, he was sure he was right what ever it was. He just shook his head, trying to clear it and decided it wasn't important and sat down again.

Changing the subject to avoid a blood bath Alice asked, "So how did you hear of us? We have been rather good at keeping a low profile, it took you guys a while to figure us out" genuinely curious.

"Well those reports in the newspaper got someone's attention, you know we're not the only hunters out there, someone's seen something or heard something, we check it out through our little grapevine and what do you know, you are actually here" Sam explained.

"Would you answer something for me though? Why? Why deny your natural instinct?" Sam continued still facing them all.

"Well, you don't go around biting people and drinking their blood do you? You'd feel terrible for taking someone's life wouldn't you? It's no different for us" Alice replied.

"But it's not my main diet" Dean said, failing to see still how they chose and overcame it.

Edward retold Carlisle's story, turning to his father often, in awe still, how hard it had been for him and how easy it all seemed now. Carlisle gave him a reassuring smile every now and then.

"So you see we're not all the evil monsters history has painted us as. We just want to live our lives; we eat animals, so do you. We don't see anything different between us and you." Edward said leaning back on the table.

"Except for the fact you can't die, your indestructible and you have your freaky abilities" Dean chipped in.

"Again, our abilities are just a little more enhanced than yours, you have track sprinters who break records all the time, and you have people who can read minds.." Edward told him.

"But those sorts of people are crack pots" Dean interjected, stating the obvious "And the ones that can actually read minds are some pretty evil sons-a-bitches" he said resentfully.

"Alright then, I have one" Sam said looking up to Edward. "When I passed you in the street, what was that?" he asked shrugging.

"We have a theory, nothing more than that. As you are aware I can read your thoughts" Edward said raising an eyebrow, catching Deans rude remarks in his head, "And it seems you have some sort of ability, I don't know exactly what it is, but it was pretty intense, none except some pretty talented Vampires have been able to see into my mind, you would do well to keep that to yourself" Edward warned him.

"We are governed by our own laws and we have our 'watchmen' so to speak, the first and foremost rule is not to be detected" Carlisle began.

"Well that ones out the window" Dean sniped.

It was midnight before Sam and Dean's questions seemed to finally run out. They were starting to get sleepy, a fact Jasper picked up on and gave the boys one at a time a slight rush, making them more tied when he decided to bring them down again.

"I think that has more than satisfied our curiosity for now" Dean said, "But I have to warn you, if we hear of anything freaky going down this way again, we will be coming straight to you guys for answers, and we can't guarantee that we won't be the only ones aware of you guys" Dean told them as they were walked to the gravel drive where the Impala was parked.

"We would appreciate it then if you made it known there was nothing here of importance, in your travels, to any other hunters you may meet. As you see, we live in harmony and in peace, we mean no harm and we deal with our own problems as they arise" Carlisle said rocking back on his feet.

"We can tell them only what they need to know" Sam assured Carlisle.

"I appreciate it, greatly. My family is the world to me and I have fought long and hard to have this peace" he explained, putting his arm around Alice.

Sam shook his hand. Dean saw a glint in the corner of his eye and found his gun that Carlisle had thrown earlier, he dusted it off and clicked the safety switch back on.

"Keys?" Dean asked pointedly at Edward. Edward produced them from his pocket and threw them at Dean's outstretched hand, a little too forcefully; he hadn't forgiven him for his earlier thoughts about Bella.

"Ouch, sonofa.." he said wincing as he cradled his hand and jumped around in a circle.

"Edward" Carlisle warned, shooting a sideways glance at his son. Edward shrugged and tried to look innocent.

Dean produced his gun again and clicked back the safety and held it at Edwards feet. Anger etched in his face.

"Dean!" Sam shouted at him "Comon man, just leave it, he'll only whip you again" he pleaded with him.

Reluctantly Dean clicked the safety on again. A stare off commencing again, Dean eventually tore his eyes away, climbing in the car and slamming the door.

"Sweet ride" Emmett said approvingly, eyeing the car as he walked around it, inspecting it from every angle.

"I know eh" Dean replied, finally seeing some sense in the bear like vampire. He turned the key and the engine roared to life.

Dean turned his headlights on and proceeded to back up, his lights swimming over the vampires gathered at the bottom of the stairs, highlighting their golden eyes and their pale and now he admitted it, rather beautiful skin. He was still convinced that Edward wore makeup though.

Sam threw his arm out the window to wave farewell; Dean lifted a finger off the wheel.

"Right, where the hell too next" Dean asked as they finally came to the tarred road of the 101.

"How about a demon" Sam suggested.

"Sounds perfectly normal to me" Dean said sighing with relief. "As long as it doesn't claim to be a do-gooder, I feel the need to shoot something" he said, putting the car in fourth and cruising out of the damp town of Forks.

"Think we'll see 'em again?" Jasper asked Alice.

"No, at least not as long as that Dean lives, he didn't seem to like us much" she mused, dancing at the end of Jaspers arm into the house again.


End file.
